


Contagious Smile

by shit_all_good_names_are_taken



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Bullshit science yay, F/M, Huge af war, I'm Bad At Tagging, Its actually OCxsmiley noodle thing but written in a way that it can be considered a reader insert, Korosensei is a clone, NO it's not the fucking nazis you dipshits and neither is it Trump, Not really an AU but, Oh Reader/OC is a female, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plays way the hell in the future so dem kids 'n shit are dead by now, Reader/OC works for the government, Science Experiments, Tags Are Hard, Those knowing me know it'll have angst death and smut sooner or later, War, anyway, basically the same role yukimura had at first with the original, like everyone against everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shit_all_good_names_are_taken/pseuds/shit_all_good_names_are_taken
Summary: Around 70 years after the monster that threatened to destroy the earth has been killed, the world needs that exact monster to save it.War has crippled the earth and society, every day is a fight for survival, the only good thing that now it really was black and white. The good, and the bad. There was no in between any longer.And without the clone of this monster, the bad will win. The question is, is the monster willing to help once it found out the truth? That its a clone, only recreated to serve this one purpose, expected to save the planet, a living weapon, even though for a good sake? Will it be willing to follow it’s destiny we force onto it? Will it idealize with the enemy, and in the end do destroy the planet after all?All we can do is hope, and try our best.





	1. My name

_The lights are blinding me, I can barely move. This color.. It’s purple, isn’t it? I think it is. I barely know anything, not even my name, or what I am.  
I also don’t know what **they** are. _

_All I know is that I look different from them, or is it them looking different from me?  
I know, that I am caged in here. Touching the roof or walls damages me, I bet underneath the cold stone I am walking on is more of this stuff._

_I know that every day, a couple of those things appear at the other side of this glowing wall thing, taking notes, only one of them staying and actually talking to me. That thing - or am I the thing? - seems “friendly”, if that is the right word. It teaches me several things. How to talk, for example, what colors are, that is how I know that this light is “purple”._

_But there are still so many things I do not know. Why I am caged inside here, for example. Why that other thing that always leaves before the other looks at me so weird. According to what I have learned, I think that other thing is “scared” of me?_

_The light makes it hard to move, they always turn it on when both of them enter, and the remaining thing turns it off after the other left._

_I like the thing that always stays a little longer. It gives me “snacks”, tells me about things on the outside, teaches me. It is always surprised about my “intelligence”. It is very easy for me to learn and remember new things, to understand them, once figured out._

_It once even “hurt” itself, to show me another difference between us. It cut its “skin”, showing a red liquid flowing out called blood. I can’t produce blood. But for that, my wounds just close or entire body parts grow back. I found that out after I touched the glowing wall and one of my arms “exploded”. I was scared, and it was an “uncomfortable” feeling. I also felt weaker after it exploded, and grew back._

_The thing had to “treat” it’s wound. It wouldn’t heal within seconds like it would with me. Actually, it answers pretty much every one of my questions, my knowledge growing every day, but it just won’t tell me details about itself, what I am, and why I am here. I know what they are calling me - it taught me how to read, and I found out one of my own abilities, making me able to “peek” at a paper the other, unfriendly thing, was holding. “PLR” is what they call me, short for “Project Last Resort”. I do know that this cannot be my actual name._

_I also saw other things on the paper, and wanted to ask the friendly thing, but it refused to answer. I didn’t want to “upset” it, so I just dealt with it. I had no other option anyway._

_These are the things I usually think about while the two things are chatting and taking notes. The unfriendly thing never talks to me. It just stares, makes a noise of “disgust” or “fear”, i think? And then leaves._

_The same as usual. And the purple light is turned off. Once more, I am alone with the friendly thing. It seems to be in a very good mood today. It was trying to get the other one to leave as soon as possible, and looked “excited” after we were alone._

_“Hey there, guess what!”, It happily asked._

_I just tilt my head to the side, not knowing what to say except for “What?”_

_“I know your name! Your real one, I mean. Not PLR or whatever nicknames you got in between.”_

_I have a name? A real name?_

_“What is it? What is my name?”_

_I got excited. I needed to know. Not like this information would grant me deeper wisdom or anything, but at least it would give me an “identity”._

_“I- uh.. well, I can’t tell you yet. You gotta do something for me, first. You’ll get your name afterwards as a reward.”_

_I didn’t understand completely._

_“What is a ‘reward’?”_

_It tapped its chin with a “pencil”._

_“A reward is something you get after you do something that is somehow useful to someone. Like, if you catch a fish, being able to eat it is your reward. If you catch a fish for someone else, you get something in return from them as a reward, like a ‘Thank you’, or even a gift.”_

_“And what is a ‘gift’?”_

_It rubbed the back of its head, sighing. Did I upset it? “You know what? Fuck it. I’mma give you a lexicon or dictionary tomorrow.”_

_I was confused. Three new words in one sentence. “What does ‘Fuck’, ‘Dictionary’ and ‘Lexicon’ mean?”_

_It chuckled, sighing again and looking at me._

_“You will know tomorrow. Anyway, back to what I need you to do before I tell you your name… We need to do a test, for that, you will get to be out of your cell. I know you will probably not even attempt to escape because then you will never know what your name is.You aren’t ready to face the reality outside yet, and I am forced to inform you that trying to escape would force us to destroy you.”_

_That, I understood. I have to “behave”, follow the thing without causing trouble, and do what they want me to do. I only had one question about this. “Will the test hurt?”_

_“Oh, no no no it won’t. The test is completely harmless.”_

_I believed it, and agreed to do the test. It was right - I wouldn’t attempt to escape. My knowledge is still too limited, and I want to know my name. I also want to know it’s name. Maybe if I behave well enough, it will tell me that, too._

_“Good, I will open the gate now, and then I have to put this collar on you and lead you with a leash.” It held up both things, I memorized the words and designs, once more my knowledge grew, and by the look of those things I was able to tell what they are used for._

_I stood completely still, even though the fact that for the first time ever, the glowing wall opened, and for the first time, the thing walked inside and touched me. More things I will always remember. What the stuff this thing is made out of feels like as it touched my head, when it put the collar on me, the scent of it’s breath._

_“Wow, you really are obedient, huh?”_

_“What is ‘obedient’?”_

_“You do what you are told to do.”_

_I nod, and it leads me outside with the leash. It walks extra slowly, which grants me time to take in what’s outside of my cell better. I see a lot of new things. I wanna ask it what they are, but I don’t want to “annoy” it.  
Maybe this “Lexicon” or “Dictionary” thing I will get tomorrow will answer these unasked questions. _

_More of those things, they all look similar, yet different. The only “odd” one here is me. None of them is “Yellow” like me, and has only two legs, and two arms._

_So, I am the actual “thing” here, I am the one that’s different._

_They all look “nervous”. I don’t like the way they look at me. I am glad I got to spend most of my “time” with that thing pulling the leash. It never looked at me in a “negative” way._

_It entered another room with me and stopped. On the ground were several lines, and another new thing at the end of the room. I nervously look at it._

_“It’s okay, that is just another camera. I told you, this test is completely harmless.”  
I can feel myself calming down again. I saw cameras before, I know there is one in my cage- no, the thing called it “cell”, but it looks different from this one. This camera here is much bigger._

_“Alright, we want to test your speed. Get on one of the lines, and side-step to the others, increasing your speed till you can’t go any faster. Can you do that?”_

_“‘Increase’?”_

_I could tell the thing was having a hard time sometimes, explaining me simple stuff like the meaning of words._

_“Just, start slowly, and get faster and faster whenever you reached a new line. Okay?”_

_I nod and get on one of the lines. The thing removes the leash and waves at the camera. Is it a living thing? Why would it wave at the camera?_

_“Good, you can start now.”_

_I hesitate for a moment. The thing told me this was harmless. Just side-stepping wasn’t dangerous sounding at all. But somehow I felt uncomfortable. Yet I had to do this, if I want to know my name. So, I began, looking at the stripes, speeding up whenever I reached another one._

_The thing behind me suddenly made a weird noise I have never heard before. It sounded like a shaky breath, and I think I heard it say “Wow.” What? What did I do? I stopped, looking at it._

_“Am I doing good?” I hesitantly asked it._

_“Good? Even better than good! Holy fuck!”  
There was that word again._

_But at least, I did a good job._

_“Was that your highest speed yet, or can you go even faster?”_

_“I don’t know. But.. I think I could go faster..? I only stopped because the weird noise you made.”_

_It wrote something on a paper, then looked at me again.  
“Well, then continue please and only stop after you know you can’t go faster.”_

_“Alright.” I said and looked at the stripes again, repeating the “procedure” until I couldn’t “increase” the speed. So, I stopped again, and looked at the thing. It just stared at me, it looked “shocked”, but not the “bad” kind of shock most of those things had on their faces when they saw me._

_“Mach 20, I can’t even- wow.”_

_What?_

_“Oh, uh.. yeah I’ll explain that to you later. First I need to bring you back into your cell, and then you get your reward.”_

_I could barely keep my excitement under control. After such a long time, I get a name. MY name. And maybe, its name, too. I even helped it put on the leash - to its surprise - and hummed as it brought me back. The only thing I could hum were “random melodies” it hummed sometimes when it took notes or got drawn into thoughts when it was in a very good mood. It told me that those came from music, but I never heard music. Only its huming._

_“You know, it’s somewhat weird to hear you hum a melody to a song you have never heard before.”_

_“I never heard other melodies than yours to begin with.”_

_“Touché.”_

_I just took in a breath to ask what that means, but it already answered with “Wait for tomorrow, then you’ll know.”_

_I guess I have to accept the answer. I wondered why, if these “Lexicon and Dictionary” things would teach me so much in such short time, why I didn’t I get those things much sooner?_

_The thing removed the collar from my neck, and gave me another candy bar “for behaving so well”. Chocolate. I really like chocolate._

_I didn’t even notice the wall closing again, and the thing standing on the other side again.  
“So, as promised, I’mma tell you your name now.”_

_Now that caught my attention, I looked at the thing, unable to hold back the excited “flailing” of my arms._

_“Ya know, we found a videotape at last giving us more information about you. If you behave well enough throughout the rest of the future tests, you will get to see it, and then you get to leave this building. The, uh, videotape is.. unique. But at least it taught me that your name was ‘Korosensei’.”_

_‘Was’? Why ‘was’ it Korosensei? That name sounds weird. But.._

_It’s my name. Mine._

_“The name is a mix of two japanese words. Korosenai which means unkillable, and sensei which means teacher.”_

_“More words I never heard of.. But I know, tomorrow I will know them. But, uhm..”  
I wanted to ask if it could tell me its name, too. But I got nervous. I asked so often now, but it always refused to tell me. Maybe today, it will. I didn’t ask in such a long time so I think I might be fine. Yet it was hard to say it._

_“Whoa,” it breathes out again, scribbling more on the paper. What? What did I do?  
I opened my eyes I kept shut out of nervosity, and instantly understood. My body somehow changed color. From yellow to… I think this was “pink”?_

_“What is this? Why am I not yellow?” I asked, starting to get scared, and to make it worse my color changed once more. The thing just took notes, before realizing I was “freaking out”._

_“Wow, shh shh shh it’s okay! That is nothing bad, your body just changes color under certain circumstances, we saw that on the videotape. We also assume you would be able to change color at will if you train it.”_

_So nothing to worry about? What was the ‘circumstance’ causing this, since it never happened before, I think._

_“So, you wanted to ask me something?” It tried to distract me._

_“......” I needed a moment to swallow this new thing first. So, I can change color. Okay…_

_“Korosensei?”_

_My name. I snapped out of it and looked at the thing. It actually used my name. Will it now always call me that? Somehow that thought made me happy. Finally getting “referred to” with a name._

_“Ah, yes. I wanted to ask if you could tell me your name at last. Because I was ‘obedient’?”_

_Like usually, the short moment of silence. It always happened when I asked. The thing got silent, and then denied. It will probably do that again now._

_“I won’t give you my real name,”_

_I knew it. Why did I ask?_

_“But you are right, you were really obedient. So I will give you my Codename.”_

_I know what a Codename is. “PLR” was mine. A name used instead of a real one, because the real one is a secret for some reason._

_“They call me Arcane. You can call me that, too.”_

_Arcane. I will never forget that for sure._

_“It’s a ‘pleasure’ to meet you, Arcane.”_

_It smiled. “Also a pleasure to meet you, Korosensei.”_

_I felt better now, much better. I have a name, the thing- Arcane - has a name. And I know that tomorrow, I will learn a lot of new things. Despite the fact I am caged in this room, and get harmed when I touch the walls or roof, I consider myself happy at this rate._

_“So, I got to go now, I’ll see you tomorrow again.”_

_I nodded, hoping that my excitement will “decrease” - assume that is the opposite of increase - enough to let me sleep tonight. Even the thought of me having to go through more tests wasn’t worrying me too much. Arcane won’t let them hurt me, will it?_

 

I left the building again, feeling peacefully despite the circumstances. PLR - no. Korosensei, was happier than ever. He surprises me every day with his intelligence and capabilities. It makes me forget what kind of world we live in when I see that yellow blob grinning the whole time, excitedly flailing with his tentacles when he gets snacks or learned something new. Unbelievable that this was basically a monster wanting to destroy the planet one year after destroying 70% of the moon.

The moon looked normal again, it was smaller in mass, but it didn’t affect our world too much.  
The original Korosensei was killed around 70 years ago, the only thing he left behind was the moon, the memories people that met him kept in their hearts, the videotape his students made, a government file, and a bit of spit on a bar that seemed to be made out of iron, but was in fact the same material that was able to damage him. 

It took me forever to find it. And it was sheer luck we ever found out that there _might_ be a sample of his DNA somewhere there. One of his previous students - may he rest in peace - accidentally slipped that information, for us to find. 

It took me 4 weeks of searching before I found it; the fact the saliva was, to our benefit, more like slime. We were able to take the sample with us no problem despite all the years that passed, and we could recreate a clone of him. In this world, we need someone like this to bring back peace. Immune to almost everything but this anti materia, incredibly fast, intelligent. 

I was ordered to keep him company, to basically “raise” him, make sure he trusts me, so he will follows my orders. At first I thought it would be like training a wild animal, but in the end, it was surprisingly easy and pleasant. I had to admit, that constantly grinning, yellow blob was even somewhat adorable. Unbelievable that he would be able to do such terrifying things, that he is that strong. To be exactly what we need in this war-driven world. 

The only issue I had was the ethical problem. How well would he take the information that he was just a clone? Should I make sure he never knows and take that secret to my grave? Would I be able to handle that? I most likely won’t die peacefully enough to worry about this. I already know my life-span would be short, that I will be killed in action; most likely blown up, shot, or tortured to death if I fail to take my suicide pill in time when the enemy tries to capture me.

But if this project works out, maybe we do have a chance. The whole world is pure chaos, but if something, anything, or anyone, would be able to stop _them_ , it’s Korosensei. The irony - the monster that once claimed it would destroy the earth, now, so many years later, will be the one to save it.

As I reached my quarters, I made sure to put a dictionary and a lexicon into my bag, so I won’t forget tomorrow. 

Maybe I should pack more books? I don’t know how fast he reads by now. The more he learns, the happier he is, the easier it is to control him.

My stomach twists. He is a living, feeling being. “Control him.” That sounds awful. But basically, that is my job. Controlling him. Bonding with him so he trusts me. Without this order, I probably would end up being scared shitless of him too. But thanks to this order, I was able to get to know him, form him into someone obedient, which caused me to be the only one liking him this far. He will probably be shocked once he sees my true nature, when we finally get him out and start with the final phase.

Or is my true nature what he knows, and my nature on the battlefield is the other persona? I am honestly not sure anymore. Maybe I am both. But who am I, dealing with a minor identity crisis, knowing that he might get one hell of one once, or if, he finds out that he is just a clone.

Once more, I put in the video and replayed it, getting to know the original more. He was a skilled teacher, one could tell his students looked up to him aside from a literal sense, despite the weird montage of his perverted nature throughout it. They probably made this to weaken him in some sort, making it easier to attempt an attack. 

I sighed, stopping the video.

“Mach fucking 20..” I mumbled to myself as I dropped onto the hard, uncomfortable bed and ruffled my hair, before finally being able to drift off to sleep.


	2. Always learning something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Korosensei and Arcane get to learn new things, even though some were uncalled for.

My bag was heavy, but I’ve carried heavier weights throughout my life, nothing I couldn’t deal with. I wasn’t able to bring in more snacks this time though, there was just no more space between all those books. But reading would surely make him just as happy.  
He loves to learn. Funny, how the “unkillable teacher” turned into the “unkillable student” of sorts. 

When I entered with my coworker, Codename Syringe - very creative I know - I saw Korosensei standing up from his bed, looking at me in sheer excitement. Usually, he was able to contain happiness and excitement when me and Syringe entered, simply because he didn’t like the way he looked at him, but this time, he didn’t care and let his tentacles flail happily. 

Syringe perked an eyebrow, huffed and took more notes.  
“So, PLR was obedient yesterday?” He then asked with his scruffy voice.

“Yeah, very to be precise. And he also seems to not mind the fact that there will be more tests in the future.”

“Are you still sure he won’t lash out once he does get harmed during a test?”

Actually, I didn’t want him to get harmed. He was such a precious little subject, very nice and friendly, at least towards me. It’s like Syringe was asking me “so when do you think we can shoot your little baby here?”

“He might, I will have to talk to him about this later, I don’t think he trusts me enough yet to handle this information well.”

“Tch, fine.” Syringe growled, finishing his notes, and then he left. I turned off the weird light, rubbing my temples.

“Good morning, Arcane!”, he greeted me. Oh, right, I forgot I gave him my Codename.  
“Morning, Korosensei. Here, as promised - stuff to learn!”

I grabbed my bag and walked up to the wall, since it was like a force-field, non-dangerous to humans, I could just stick my hand right through it and give him the books, one after one. He didn’t even put them aside, he just kept one in each tentacle, glancing at the covers.

“Can I read them now?” He asked, happy like a little kid on christmas wanting the permission to play with new toys.

“Sure, knock yourself out.”

Once more, he looked at me, confused.

“Ah, you don’t know the meaning of it, huh? Don’t worry, one of the books also includes slang. To be honest, I use a lot of slang in private. But in here I have to watch my tongue. Slipping something in between is no problem, though.”

“‘Slang’...” He repeated, opening all books at once, skipping through the pages till he found that word in the dictionary.   
Man, he loved the books.   
And I envied him for the skill of being able to read them all at once, so fast. Holy shit.

I should have brought more. Like this, he’ll finish all of them by evening, and even remember the content perfectly.

Maybe I should bring him something to do while he is in here. he must get bored often. Poor thing…

“Arcane!”

I got startled and looked at him. He was all pink again, and his expression changed.

“I just learned what the word ‘Fuck’ means! Why do you use such a dirty language?”

Oh man. I couldn’t help but laugh.   
“Adults just tend to use such words, it’s normal.”

“Adults..” He repeated, again skipping through the pages.  
“Uh-huh…” More page skipping.

Again.  
Now glancing at the lexicon, more skipping.

“You are a female human, right?”

“Yeah, that’s correct.” I confirm. I didn’t even realize I never told him that.

“Woman, Lady, Girl, so many words for it… But what am I?”

Shit. _Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit._

“Uhm..”

_You are a clone of a monster that looks like a humanoid octopus, which used to be human until some dipshits experimented on him._

“I don’t exactly know what to describe you as, but for sure I can say you are my friend.”

“Friend…” Once more he repeated my words, and looked it up.

“........ Yes, I am satisfied with this.”

He already learned the meaning of satisfaction. Wow.

I let him read in peace while taking more notes. Still so many tests we need to schedule. I was worried about his reaction over the ones that might, or most definitely will, harm him. I really didn’t want to lose his trust. 

Maybe I should deepen the bond before warning him that some tests won’t be pleasant. I could try to arrange a walk with him outside. Breathing fresh air once, but the risk of him fleeing was high. We could try to rearrange the cell for that, or install more of those fields around so he can’t.

That sounded like a plan.

“I’ll be right back, alright?”

He hummed. He was busying himself anyway so I could try to get the idea of the walk outside through.

 

_Arcane left. I wonder what it - no… pronouns, female - “She” is up to. But I got too much to learn here, I can’t really start wondering about it.  
I am glad she brought those books to me. My knowledge grows more than ever. I hope she’ll bring me more sometime._

_I didn’t even notice how I got faster and faster while reading. I was halfway through one of them by now. I looked up at the clock on the other side, using my “peeking” ability to tell that Arcane was gone for 10 minutes now.  
Okay, according to the dictionary, what I am feeling now is “curiosity”.  
But I will have to be “patient”. Patient.. that word has a double meaning. Both apply to me as it seems._

_Wait, no. The other meaning doesn’t. I need to research that more._

_Subject.  
Guinea Pig - also an animal.  
Experiment._

_Those sound more like me.  
I didn’t like it…_

_But to Arcane, I am a “Friend”. And only that matters, right? She won’t let anyone hurt me._

_Speaking of, she finally came back.  
I put the books aside when I saw her expression. Again, she was excited, which makes me get excited, too. Whenever she was, something good came out of it for me. The first time she got excited was when she told me she got the permission to give me snacks, then when she was allowed to turn off the purple light when we were alone, “yada yada”. _

_“You will never guess what I will get to do tomorrow.” She exclaimed, sitting on her chair and spinning around on it. Seems like she needed to get out some of her energy to deal with her excitement._

_“Well, that much is true, indeed.” I answered. She stopped and looked at me._

_“Look at you, nerd! Just gotten some books to learn more shit and now you’re sounding all educated!” She joked with a grin._

_“Anyway, tomorrow will be even a bigger day.” She then continued, getting up from her chair.  
“Tomorrow, you will get the chance to get out of this building for a few hours. You will have to keep on the collar, and I will have to keep your leash in my hand. Also we can’t leave the base. but you will at least be able to walk around more, breathe fresh air, see the sky. I think that will help you dealing with the struggles before we can set you free for good.”_

_My mouth was agape, I understood, but I needed to process it._

_“No words for it, huh? There won’t be too much to see, and we won’t meet many people outside, but at least it’s better than nothing.”_

_Now I couldn’t wait for the next day once more.  
“If I am obedient again, it won’t be the last walk outside then, right? I mean, before I actually am allowed to leave this place for good.”_

_“Well… uh…. I am not sure about that, my superiors made an exception this time, I am not sure if they are willing to do it again before all tests are over and you are ready.”_

_I can tell that there is more to it. More secrets, but I have no other option but trusting her. This far, I always could.  
“Alright.”_

 

It was hard trying to keep my cool. The tests were rearranged. There was supposed to only one harmful one, but now it’s 5. 5 fucking experiments that will hurt, at least they would hurt a normal human. I don’t know if it would apply to Korosensei.

‘If PLR dies, we can just clone a new one and start over. We do have the time for that before we need to let it take action.’ They said. Wow. Fuck you. But I had to deal with it.

I watched him read his books, one of them already finished and neatly put aside. I felt awful. But I knew that this was necessary. Korosensei can’t save us all if he isn’t as strong as the original. And for that, we need to do experiments.

That was one of the reasons why I wanted to get this walk with him. No camera, whatever I say will stay between him and me. I can warn him, tell him that some will hurt or be scary, but that it’s for the greater good. That he will be accepted as part of our society after all of this.

It also helped me deal with the guilt.

I finished my notes and just sat there, watching him. He really was a fast reader. Always in a good mood, smiling brightly, excited like a child. I, personally, don’t see anything dangerous about him. sure he was one powerful sonnabitch, but all I could see was a person I want to hug the living shit out of.

I really hope he gets through the further experiments, and that I will keep his trust during that.  
I will do anything I can to make them more bearable for him. 

 

“Oh, seems like I have to go now. Wanna give me the books you have already finished?”  
He hesitated, then nodded.  
I walked up to the barrier, sticking my hand through it, he gave me one book after another. This here, this right here, was one major sign of trust already. I often stuck my hand in here to give him snacks, and now to give and retrieve books. He could have grabbed me, pull me in and take me hostage. But he never even thought about it. At least, not yet.

“Could you possibly lend me more books in the future? I underestimated my reading capabilities as you can tell…“

“Jesus, throwing all those big words out of a sudden. You really are something, huh? But sure. Actually, tomorrow I can show you my quarter and you can choose some on your own.”

Again, this adorable, excited flailing with the tentacles, alongside his laugh. I just realized that his laugh was exactly the same as the original. I heard him laugh in the video. Exactly. The. Same.

Who knows, maybe he would end up acting the same. To think of the adorable smiley octopus.. turning into a huge pervert. The original must have had a great time in japan, considering their love towards tentacle- I really shouldn’t let my mind wander to this direction.

“Sleep well, Korosensei!”

“Good night!” He replied.

I went home, trying to distract me from the still stinging guilt. It wasn’t right to put him through this, but I see how it’s needed. But just cloning a new one in case he dies?  
I know some people just buy a new pet after theirs died, just moving on, but this was even more than just a pet. It was a weapon to them, a solution, but to me a valuable friend and future comrade.

I should really clean up the mess that is my quarter if I really bring him here tomorrow. On my way, I already saw some people outside, installing the devices to spawn the barrier. Most of them will stay outside it, or in their quarters while I take the walk with him, mainly out of worry that he might end up hurting someone or take someone hostage after all, and also because, well, they were scared of him.

No one saw what I saw, but they will after he gets out and joins forces with us. They will see the value of his life, not only for his sheer power.

 

I listened to some music while tidying up my quarters. One would assume a person working for the government, a secret agent at that, wouldn’t be this messy. But I always have been a little on the chaotic side. At least I deliver my work nice and clean. What my room looks like is my fucking business.

I had to hide the video. There is no way in hell he’d dare to look into my drawers, so I just put it in my sock drawer and forgot about it. I have actually not been given a time limit, he might enjoy watching a movie. Especially considering the information I will give him, he’ll need something nice to distract himself.

My self-given task was almost finished, when I heard my phone buzzing. The work phone. God dammit, please don’t be bad news.

I looked at the screen, seeing a message from one of my subordinates. Codename “Grasshopper”.

_’Ma’am, we found something. A list of the monster’s weaknesses and the meanings of his colors.’_

“Monster…” I huffed, annoyed. He is not a monster.  
But damn. I need the list.

_’I expect you to bring it to me this night, Grasshopper.’_

My subordinates knew I preferred texts over calls. I don’t know why, but I freaking hate conversations over the telephone.

 _’Understood, Ma’am.’_  
A list of his weaknesses. This will come in handy.

Or at least, I thought so.  
Hours later, Grasshopper appeared at my doorstep, handing me a small notepad that obviously had some years behind it. Of course it had, one of his students was most likely to create this list to begin with. 

“Good job Grasshopper. You can go now.”

Grasshopper, a young man we gave that codename for a birthmark on his neck looking like one. He already got it removed. Yet, the Codename Grasshopper stuck to him.

He smiled at me, he was such a little puppy, unbelievable what kind of skills he had. Actually, that reminds me a little bit of that blob. A big smile that hides quite some abilities. For Grasshopper, his special skills were good enough for the government to pull him out of the military - like they did with me - and here we are now. Basically still soldiers, but only sent out after the - I had to hold back a shudder - _disposable_ soldiers did their job, but also send out for espionage, and other things.

Neither me, nor Grasshopper had skills like Mach 20 and regrowing limbs, but he had something else most people frowned upon when they hear it. He was a psychic. He wasn’t able to move things with telekinesis or something but he, in fact, was able to foresee some things, he got visions. Sometimes useless ones, sometimes very helpful ones. I actually owe him my life thanks to one of those. He foresaw an explosion, so we escaped it.

He repeatedly asked to get his Codename changed to something more psychic, but in the end he grew to like his name too much. Also it suits his personality better.

 

My subordinate saluted, I dismissed him with a flick of my hand and he left. Clutching the notepad I sat down at my bed and opened it.  
Let’s see-

_Okay I didn’t expect this shit._

Since I had to report new information about Korosensei immediately, that much for going to bed early. I put on a coat once more, fixed my attire in general before that, and left my quarters once more.

Should I pay another visit before I go? Korosensei might be already sleeping, but maybe I should do it anyway.  
I guess I will decide about that according to how my superiors react to these.. “weaknesses”. Some of them were weird. But fine. The more we know, the better.

I could barely read the name of the owner of this notepad. “Nagis”, was all I was able to decipher. I assume Nagisa.

The security guard let me in no problem, and informed my superiors about my arrival with new information. 

 

I never saw their actual faces. That somehow worries me. But it’s understandable. You may never know who turns against you, so keeping your face a secret was a good idea.  
Absolutely understandable to me.

“Arcane, you have new information about PLR?” One of them spoke up. Codename Athena.  
“That is correct, my subordinates found a notepad. Sadly most of these informations are useless in my opinion.”

“Keep the notepad, update the file we have and add all the known weaknesses, no matter if they seem unimportant yet. We can never know when this knowledge could come in handy.”

“Understood.”

This was going better than expected. And I even got to keep the notepad. I had no idea why this was making me somewhat happy. Deciding that I wanted to update the file using my computer - which would grant me to check up on Korosensei once more, I went down to the basement where his cell is at. As expected, he was deep asleep.

Tall fucker looks even more adorable sleeping. Gladly my working computer was very silent. I opened his file and began adding the new content, scanning in the drawings of his emotion-based colors as well.  
Then, I began updating his weaknesses. Yes, even the silly ones.

When he tries to act cool, his weaknesses show.  
He is surprisingly quick to panic.  
He is petty.  
His punches are weak.  
Boobs.  
He is humble and subservient to his superiors.  
He has no patience for wire puzzles.  
He gets motion sickness.  
He can’t sleep on a pillow other than his own.  
He worries about appearances.  
He can’t handle hot food.  
Getting wet.  
Juicy gossip.  
Hackneyed plot developments make him cry.  
He gets taken in by rumors.  
Time right after molting.  
Time right after regeneration.  
His body goes rigid when bathed in a special beam of light.  
When he returns to normal after a serious situation, he gets embarrassed.  
He can only draw simple pictures.  
Heat fatigue.  
He’s strict about poolside manner.  
He can’t swim.  
He likes to gossip.  
He is weak against the occult.  
If he can’t gather people he feels worthless.  
Tone-deafness.  
He sucks at hiding.  
Gets carried away by official positions.  
Heart.  
Not related but acts like a doting parent.  
Gets insurance to avoid getting hurt.  
He doesn’t really know what “your own football” means.  
He sucks at reporting.  
He suffers from road rage.  
Restructuring.  
Grabbing all his tentacles at once makes him unable to move.

Some of them I could actually confirm being part of this clone’s weaknesses. When he hummed yesterday, I could barely tell what he was trying to hum, only the rhythm gave it away. The beam of light, we already knew, also his heart being a weak point.

Molting. I saw he was able to do that. Also we did know he could probably turn into an absolute defense form for 24 hours, not even nukes are able to destroy it. Tomorrow I will be able to tell if more of those weaknesses are applying to him now as well.

Some of these weaknesses would make working with him pretty hard. Heat fatigue, getting wet, unable to swim, motion sickness, sucking at hiding, getting carried away. These could really fuck up future operations with him. But some of these weaknesses didn’t show, despite they should have gotten triggered.

Wait, he did panic when his color changed for the first time. Okay one more confirmed Weakness. Shit, if he panics he could also ruin operations. Yet I didn’t know what exactly causes him to panic and what not.

I sighed, saving the file with the new information, and shutting down the computer. Once more I looked at his sleeping figure on the bed. I bet my ass his bed is even more uncomfortable than mine. Yet he sleeps like a stone. Probably because he got used to it by now. Korosensei was here for quite a few months now. About 8, I think.

He never asked where he came from. I worry about the day when he will.

_8 Months. Just to think of it._

He was created as an adult, so technically he is one. Yet he actually only existed for 8 months now. He will probably be barely “1 year old” when we sent him out to fight in one hell of a war.   
But his mind is not the one of a toddler. Neither are his skills. He may be a bit childish at times, but aren’t we all at some point? I know I can get like a child sometimes and I am 27 years old now, and got quite some experience in some things that are anything but childish. I killed men by now, tortured them even to get information, had sexual experiences. Yet I can act like a 10 year old when it’s about something I like.

I looked at the notepad again. Korosensei will find out I have this sooner or later, the question how will he react? Will he demand his own notepad to write down things like this about me, or anyone else? Will he just get upset or freak out?

I guess time will tell. This far, I got to wait for tomorrow, and how well he will take the information I am going to slip to him. If my superiors or coworkers find out, I am dead meat. So I trust him with keeping it a secret just between the two of us.

“Sleep well…” I whispered to not actually wake him up, and left to catch a few Z’s myself in my quarters.

Shit. I didn’t tidy up my kitchen…

 

Fuck it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah neither me nor this fic are dead motherfuckers <3


End file.
